This relates to an improved nail clipper and the like.
A typical nail clipper comprises first and second elongated members which are joined at one end so that cutting edges at the opposite end are spaced apart approximately a quarter of an inch in cutting relationship. A small lever typically is mounted near the cutting end and extending rearwardly so that the free end of the lever and the joined ends of the elongated members may be squeezed together in such a way as to forec the cutting edges together.
While this device is quite effective as a nail clipper, the problem with it--as known by anyone who has used it and by anyone who has cleaned up there after--is that nail clippings tend to fly all over the place.
The present invention is related to an improvement in the nail clipper which prevents the nail clippings from flying around. In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the sides of the elongated members are enclosed by a flexible material that permits the elongated members to be moved together to clip the nail but simultaneously forms an enclosure which traps the nail clippings. The nail clippings may then be shaken out of the clipper through the space between the cutting edges.